iFix Valentine's Day
by gigglebug321
Summary: Sam feels depressed every Valentine's Day and Freddie decides that he should change that for Sam. A cute Seddie Valentine's Day oneshot  :


**This is a quick Seddie Valentine's Day oneshot. This is actually my first ever oneshot, so CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GET TO READ IT! Now, enjoy, and have a fantastic Valentine's Day. (:**

**Sam's Point of View:**

I groggily walked to school on my least favorite day of the year: Valentine's Day. Why is it my least favorite? Because it's stupid and I'm always single. But Carly always has a sweet boyfriend who gives her lovey-dovey gifts and stuff. I mean, how would you feel if you watched your best friend get fancy gifts every year, but you get nothing? Depressing, right? I thought so.

Carly was leaned against her locker beside her boyfriend. They started going out a week ago. His name is Jesse. He has brown buzz-cut hair and green eyes. The guy wasn't bad looking, he was actually pretty hot.

She was curling her fingers through her dark, brunette hair. Carly had a smile on her face, ear to ear, as well as Jesse.

"Hey, Sam!" Carly said, grinning.

"Hey," I said depressingly. As I said earlier, it's the worst day of the year for me.

Carly didn't bother to ask what was wrong because she already knew. It was something that happened every year. I gave her a sad smile and opened my locker.

After a few minutes of waiting for my stir-fry to cook in my locker, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What do you want, nub?" I asked in angry voice when I turned around to see the muscular, brown-eyed brunette guy standing there.

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker as I took my stir-fry with me to class.

"Sam, the bell didn't ring!" Freddie yelled after, but I ignored him.

**Freddie's Point of View:**

I awkwardly walked over to Carly's locker as she kissed him.

"Hey, what's wrong with Sam?" I asked, as Carly held up her index finger. I stood there awkwardly as I waited. Finally, they pulled away with a smile.

"Bye Jesse, love you. See you later!" said Carly with a smile as he walked away. "So what's up Freddie?" Carly asked, turning back to me.

"I was wondering why Sam seems so mad and depressed," I said glumly.

Carly rolled her eyes. "You're such a guy, Freddie."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"We go through this every year. Haven't you noticed?" She shook her head and took a sip of peppy cola.

"Noticed what?"

"That Sam is depressed every Valentine's Day."

"Why is she depressed though? It's a loving holiday."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"

"Sam is always single on Valentine's Day. Nobody gives her any gifts or tells her that they love her. Well, I mean I tell her that I love her and she's my best friend, all the time, but I mean, no guys do. Imagine never getting anything for Valentine's Day. How would you feel?" Carly had a sad smile on her face after saying that.

I nodded my head and walked away. I have to find a way to make Sam happier. I'll admit I'd love for Sam to be my valentine. She's a gorgeous, outgoing, hilarious, and stunning girl. I know she doesn't know that I think that, but I do. And this is my perfect chance.

I quickly ran out to my car and entered the keys in the ignition. I strapped my seatbelt and drove to Seattle's most beautiful flower shop. Missing one class is worth making Sam happy.

A young man, who wore a tuxedo, greeted me as I walked in. I asked for a dozen red roses. He quickly pulled them together in a beautiful bouquet. I paid him and left, rushing to the grocery store.

At the grocery store, they had a large table set up with tons of Valentine's Day gifts. Perfect. I picked out a huge heart-shaped box of chocolates. I wasn't going to get her a stuffed animal, but I considered that if I was taking the effort to get her flowers and chocolates, that a stuffed animal couldn't hurt. I picked out a small, brown teddy bear that held a heart saying "Be Mine". I smiled and ran with the items to the cash register, picking up a basket to put it in on the way. Quickly, I paid and drove back to Ridgeway.

In my car, before I walked in the school, I placed the items in the basket, but held the bouquet of roses.

The first person to see me when I walked in was Carly, of course. I awkwardly smiled as she walked towards me.

"Aww, who is all this for?" Carly asked sweetly.

"Nobody," I lied.

"Really, who?"

"You'll see."

She nodded and stood beside me as a sad-looking Sam walked up to us. She looked at us weirdly as I held the item-filled basket and bouquet of flowers. When she finally got to us, I smiled at her.

I took a deep breath. "Sam, these are for you. Will you be my valentine?" I asked with a smile, hoping that she wouldn't rip my head off.

Her eyes widened.

**Sam's Point of View: **

Oh my God. The nub got me gifts. As weird as it seems, it was pretty cute. I finally got my first real Valentine's Day gift. Instead of ripping breaking all of the bones in his body, I took the items he handed out to me and smiled back at the red-faced brunette.

"Wow, uh, thanks Benson," I said, not being too sweet, but not mean.

"No problem. And what's your answer?" Freddie asked sweetly. Dang it, I forgot to answer the question. Well, I feel really stupid right now.

Instead of answering with words, I'll do it the Sam Puckett way.

I leaned in, handing the gifts to Carly, who was shocked at what was happening, and felt his hot breath on my face. Freddie immediately reacted and wrapped his arms around my waist as I awkwardly put my hands around his neck. He leaned his back against the lockers and leaned into me.

His lips brushed against mine as we both closed our eyes. They were warm and soft, like our first kiss. This was better because we actually knew what we were doing. I deepened the kiss as our warm bodies pressed together. I could feel his muscular chest through his shirt against mine.

When we pulled away, we both smiled. His eyes shined brighter than ever before. I seriously had never seen them that bright. He actually looked a little dazed, like he was in a trance.

I took my gifts back from Carly who looked more shocked than before, but had a huge smile on her face.

Freddie took my hand and intertwined our fingers as we exited Ridgeway. I felt really relaxed and actually… happy.

When we got out of the school, he looked at me with a smile.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes that you'll be my valentine," said Freddie, smiling.

"Of course, Fredlumps," I said as we broke into a kiss, our bodies interlocking.

Everything felt so right. The world around us was perfect and Valentine's Day now wouldn't be a day I dread anymore, but my favorite day, that I can celebrate with the guy I love the most, Freddie Benson.

**I hope you enjoyed this Seddie Valentine's day oneshot! Reviews are greatly appreciated and make my day! Thank you for reading and I hope everybody had an amazing Valentine's Day! (:**


End file.
